Problemas De Castañas
by Capuchina
Summary: Ron Tiene Que Evitar Que Una Mala Costumbre Se Herede...


**Hola otra vez!!!!!**

**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews!!!!! No saben lo mucho que significan para mí.**

**Decidí hacer esta historia como una especie de continuación para: "El Nuevo Guardián", creo que el personaje de Ellen aún tiene mucho potencial, pero decidí que es un one-shot independiente y que no necesariamente necesita de una lectura previa del fic ya mencionado. Sé que es un poco corto pero me gustó mucho como quedó así y prefiero mantenerlo sencillo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y sin mas preámbulos pasen, pasen y lean!!!!**

* * *

-¿De verdad? 

-Sí, fue espantoso… Lily aún se burla de mí.

La castaña rió más fuerte.

-No, no puedo creerlo… trataste de hacer… poción de Invisibilidad… pero… ¿Incendiaste tu cocina?

La joven no pudo contenerse más y una nueva oleada de carcajadas inundó la habitación.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, ni siquiera recuerdo para que la quería o... ¿Por qué demonios le puse escamas de dragón? … creo que ese fue el problema –dijo el pelirrojo como si no lo supiera.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados a la mesa de la cocina del pelirrojo, terminando sus deberes de verano.

-¡¡¡¡Hugo¡¡¡¡¿Le pusiste escamas de Dragón?!!!! -Ellen estaba llorando de la risa.

-Si, bueno, era muy torpe en ese entonces.

-¿No mencionaste que fue el año pasado?

Hugo abrió la boca para replicar, pero sonrojándose suavemente comenzó a reírse también.

-Sí, antes de Navidad. –contestó tapándose los ojos con vergüenza.

-Espera, ya no puedo más… me duele el estomago –dijo Ellen sintiendo como nuevas risas amenazaban con salir.

Un ruido en la sala, atrajo la atención de los Gryffindors.

-Llegó mi papá… -Hugo sonrió- ven, quiero que lo conozcas.

Ellen se levantó de la silla ligeramente nerviosa y siguió al pelirrojo hasta la estancia.

-¡¡Hola papá!!

Ron miró a su hijo y poniendo su enorme mochila anaranjada en el suelo, le revolvió el cabello.

-¡¡Hey!!

-Papá, te presentó a mi amiga Ellen. Ellen mi papá.

Ron pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de su hijo… le recordaba mucho a él.

-Hola Ellen, mucho gusto. Ronald Weasley.

La castaña lo miró sonrojada y abriendo nerviosamente sus labios dijo:

-Mucho gustó… yo soy su… bueno… mis hermanos… y yo… usted… es… el mejor entrenador que hayan tenidos los Cannons. –terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ron río y estrechó la mano de la joven.

-Me agradas Ellen… tienes buen gusto –dijo aún riendo- … ¿Qué hacen aquí? Aún es verano.

-Estamos terminando algunos deberes –Hugo señaló la mesa de la cocina repleta de pergaminos y libros.

Ron fingió una mueca de compasión y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-Lo lamento mucho hijo… eso, es… culpa de tu madre –abrazó fuertemente a Hugo- ¿Por qué a mi hijo?... Mi pobre bebé… ¡¡¡Merlín llévame a mí!!! …

Ellen soltó una carcajada.

Ron cambió rápidamente de expresión y soltó al pelirrojo- No. Hijo… gracias a Merlín que tu y Rosie, salieron a su madre… y hablando de ellas… ¿Dónde están?

-Acaban de salir, fueron a comprar la cena.

-Genial me muero de hambre, bien, voy a subir a darme una ducha. Te quedarás a cenar… ¿Verdad Ellen?

-Muchas gracias Señor Weasley, pero ya casi es hora de irme a casa, veré a mi hermano Edmond en la pastelería de la 61.

-Mmmm será la próxima, espero que algún día puedas acompañarnos a Hugo y a mí a un partido de los Cannons…

-¡¡¡Claro!!! Muchas gracias Señor Weasley –contestó Ellen emocionada.

Ron volvió a estrechar la mano de la castaña y subiendo de dos en dos la escalera, se perdió de vista.

-Tu papá es increíble. –murmuró Ellen siguiendo nuevamente a Hugo a la cocina.

-Lo sé, el me enseño todo lo que se sobre quidditch… también me enseñó a jugar ajedrez y a nadar… y claro… como hacer que mi mamá se saque de quicio.

Los dos jóvenes rieron y volvieron al trabajo.

Ron entró rápidamente bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, cuando escuchó risas provenientes del piso inferior de su casa, aquello le traía muchos recuerdos a la mente, todos esos veranos en los que Hermione llegaba antes que Harry a la Madriguera... y podían olvidarse de Voldemort, conversar… o simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos.

Adoraba hacerla reír… poder ver su sonrisa en medio de la guerra era una refrescante ola de esperanza para su corazón. Recordaba haberle contado un gran numero de anécdotas, en su mayoría un tanto vergonzosas, acerca de sus travesuras con sus hermanos, no reparaba en vergüenzas con tal de oírla decir: "Basta Ron, ya no puedo reír más".

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto de baño y después de ponerse una muda de ropa limpia bajo despreocupadamente las escaleras, cuando escucho una conversación vagamente familiar…

-Lo siento, pero aún no entiendo que quieres decir con eso…

-Que va a ser sino que es totalmente obvio que no quiere ser solo tu amigo… cualquier estúpido podría notarlo.

-¿Estas diciendo que YO, soy estúpida?

-¡¡¡No!!! Yo solo digo que… bueno eres nueva en Howarts, y ese idiota trata de propasarse contigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh claro¿Y la posibilidad de que yo pudiera notarlo no existe?... Dereck es un buen chico… solo trata de ser amable¿No puedo hacer amigos?

-¡¡¡¡Hooooo amigos¡¡¡¡ Ellen, Cornell no quiere ser únicamente tu amigo…

-¿Y que tendría eso de malo?

-¡¡¡Nada!!!!... si te gustan los patanes.

-¡¡¡Genial!!! Así que, según tú… ¿Con quién debo salir¿Qué requisitos debe reunir para que no te entrometas?

-¡¡¡Haz lo que quieras¡¡¡¡ Si eres lo suficientemente tonta como para creerle, mereces lo que sea te pase… no me importa.

La castaña, lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras y ofendida se levantó de su silla y comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus cosas.

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensas de mí, lo mejor será que me valla…

- ¡¡¡ Perfecto!!!! Y tal vez quieras terminar los deberes con él. –dijo el pelirrojo levantándose también.

-¡¡¡Sí, tal vez!!!

Ellen se acomodó su bolso al hombro, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la cocina y azotándola tras de sí, salió de la casa.

Hugo soltó un bufido de enfado y se desplomó sobre su silla.

-Na, na, na, na¿Qué tendría de malo que saliera con Cornell?... ¿O que me casara con él?… ¿Te molestaría que tuviéramos muchos hijos rubios e increíblemente idiotas como él? –farfulló Hugo remedando a la castaña con la voz mas desagradable y chillona que pudo hacer.

El joven se cruzo fuertemente de brazos y comenzó a patear las patas de la mesa.

-Y… ¿Ya se fue Ellen? –comenzó Ron tratando de iniciar una conversación mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Sí –dijo fríamente Hugo sin mirar a su padre.-… ¿Nos escuchaste?-preguntó un tanto apenado.

Ron se sentó juntó a él.

-Mmmm…pues creo que tendrás que explicarle esos gritos a tu abuela, porque…me temo… que te escucharon en la Madriguera hijo.

Hugo apenas articulo una media sonrisa.

-Escucha… se que será difícil, sobretodo porque heredaste mi carácter, pero… debes pedirle una disculpa a Ellen.

-¿Qué?!!! No voy a pedirle una disculpa, no hice nada malo.

-Sí… y entonces… ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Si ella quiere salir con medio Howarts…

-No me importa. –interrumpió Hugo aún sin mirarlo.

-Así que… estas enfadado porque… ¿Ganaron los Cannons?

-¡¡¡¡No estoy enfadado!!!!

-¡¡¡¿Enserio?!!!

Ron suspiro y se rasco la nuca, aquello no sería fácil.

-Bien, empecemos por el principio, Ellen te gusta así que….

-¡¡¡Ella no me gusta!!!!

-Hugo, no voy a esperar 7 años y una guerra para oírte decirlo, créeme nadie puede ayudarte si no lo aceptas.

-¡¡¡Pero ella no me gusta!!!

A Ron le pareció mirarse en un espejo... se inclino un poco sobre la silla para quedar de frente a su hijo y dijo:

-Hijo lo malo de esto es que… después… puede ser muy tarde para admitir lo que sientes, no sabes lo que puede pasar después, nadie lo sabe… y bueno… ella… puede no esperar para siempre.

Hugo dudó unos instantes y mirando a su padre a los ojos murmuró:

-Ella…ella…Ellen me gusta y no quiero que valla al baile de "La Copa de las Casas" con Dereck Cornell.

Ron sonrio.

-Bien. ¿El ya la invitó?

-No… me he encargado de eso.

Ron se reconoció una vez más en su hijo y continuó:

-¿Tú ya la invitaste?

-No.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No quiero que Ellen piense que… ya sabes… que… quiero algo más.

-Haaaa espera. ¿Me perdí de algo?... ¿No es exactamente eso lo que quieres?

-No, bueno, sí pero… Ellen se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, ella es maravillosa yo… no quiero perder eso… y… ¿Y si no funciona?

-¡¡¡¡Pero eso nunca lo sabrás!!!! Hugo…hijo… no perderás nada... si realmente deben ser solo amigos, sabrán superarlo, pero jamás trates de callarlo a él… -Ron estiro suavemente su brazo y colocó su mano en el pecho de su hijo… justo sobre su corazón.

Hugo desvió su mirada.

-Mírame –le pidió Ron con paciencia y sus ojos azules se encontraron otra vez. –Te hervirá la sangre cuando la veas el día del baile con alguien más, ella… lucirá hermosa…del brazo de otro, y te preguntarás… ¿Cómo es que permití esto?...nunca te perdonarás no haberle robado su primer beso, su primer baile… es… es… no quieres vivirlo.

El joven sonrió.

-Eres el mejor de los padres.

Ron rió y dando un fuerte y sonoro beso en la frente de Hugo dijo:

-Dime algo que no sepa… ahora ve a buscarla… e invítala al baile.

-¡¡¡¡Ya llegué!!!! –Anunció Hermione entrando en la cocina cargada de bolsas.-Vimos a Ginny y al Al, en el centro, Rosie se fue con ellos y…

-Hola mamá. Adiós mamá –Hugo metió un juego de llaves a su bolsillo –Regreso pronto.

-¿A dónde vas? La cena estará…

-Bien. –Interrumpió Ron –Y Hugo….

El joven volteó.

-Tráeme algo de la pastelería.

El joven sonrió.

-Claro.

-A dónde… -comenzó Hermione pero un suave beso por parte de su esposo no la dejo terminar.

-Yo te debo algo…

-¿A sí? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí… un baile… -Y tomándola de la cintura comenzó a bailar al compas de una música sin sonidos.

Hermione rió.

-¿Un baile?

Ron le dio una vuelta y se encogió de hombros.

-Mmmm al menos una pieza.

La castaña le miro divertida y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó aquí? … ¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Hugo?

-Haaaa ya sabes… problemas de castañas.

-¿Cómo? –le cuestionó aún sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno los hombres Weasley tenemos debilidad por las castañas- contestó dándole otra vuelta.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-Fleur es rubia.

-Haaa si… lo que pasa es que… -bajó el tono de su voz a un susurro- Bill es adoptado… era un secreto, no lo menciones en las reuniones familiares.

-Tu mamá es pelirroja.

-Hermione cállate y bésame.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

Y entre besos y risas hicieron de aquella pieza silenciosa… la más bella de las melodías.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno… no hay manera de que yo pueda saberlo así que… déjenme un review!!!!!!!!**

**Jajajajajajaja**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!!!!!!**


End file.
